WWE 13
WWE '13 is a game developed by Yuke's Co. Ltd. and published by THQ. It was the game used by Bazza to create VGCW's "simulated" matchups, until he made the switch to WWE 2K14. __TOC__ History WWE '13 was released in October/November 2012 on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Nintendo Wii. The game focuses on the Attitude Era of WWE, replacing its Road to WrestleMania Mode with an Attitude Era Mode where the player plays through the Attitude Era in 6 different storylines. The game also brings back its Predator Technology engine, adding in a new audio system called WWE Live. The game was said to be the second phase of a 'Revolution in WWE video games, with cover athlete CM Punk taking charge. Following release and positive reception, the game would be nominated for the Spike VGA for Best Individual Sports Game. However, as with previous titles in the series, the game was slow and glitch filled, with only one patch being released in November 2012, and a second promised patch never making it to the game. After thirteen years, WWE '13 is the last WWE game to be developed under THQ, as THQ went bankrupt and shut down not long after the game's release. The rights to WWE have since been sold to Take-Two. Take-Two plans to release a new WWE game under the 2K Sports label in October/November 2013, titled WWE 2K14. It is being developed by longtime WWE game developer Yuke's Co. Ltd. with the help of the Visual Concepts team, who are known for their 2K Sports titles. Despite the change in publisher, with Yuke's remaining as developer, THQuality may still go on in one form or another. Gameplay Game Concepts *Limb-Targeting, Damage, and Submissions *Finishing Moves Roster Arenas The Modern era arenas took place from 2011 to 2012. Modern Era *Raw *NXT *SmackDown *Superstars Pay-per-Views *Capitol Punishment *Elimination Chamber *Extreme Rules *Hell in a Cell *Money in the Bank *Night of Champions *Over the Limit *Royal Rumble *SummerSlam *Survivor Series *TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs *Vengeance *WrestleMania XXVIII The Attitude Era arenas took place from 1997 to 1999. Attitude Era *Half-Time Heat *Raw is War (both 1997 and 1998 version) *SmackDown *Sunday Night Heat Pay-per-Views *Badd Blood: In Your House *Breakdown: In Your House *Judgment Day *One Night Only *Over the Edge: In Your House *Rock Bottom: In Your House *Royal Rumble (both 1998 and 1999 version) *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House *SummerSlam (both 1997 and 1998 version) *Survivor Series (both 1997 and 1998 version) *Unforgiven: In Your House *WrestleMania XIV *WrestleMania XV Create-A-Superstar Names Create-A-Superstar mode allows a handful of name types for each wrestler depending on who is speaking. Ring Announcer Names allow 4 slots of separately recorded name choices (like: The Big Karate Master). Commentary Names and Tag Team Calls are single recordings (like: The Superstar or The Team). Ring Announcer Name Choices A Aaron Abs Ace Action Adam Adams Adder Adrian Akane Akira Al Alan Alex Alexander Ali Alice Alien Alpha Amanda Amateur Amazing Amber Ambiguous American Amir Amy Andersen Andrew Andy Angel Angelina Angle Angus Ant Anthony Antoine Antonio Ape Aquarius Arcade Arch Archangel Arctic Aries Armadillo Ashley Asian Astronaut Atlantic Aunty Austin Awesome Azrael B Baby Back Bad Bailey Baker Balmer Baltimore Bane Barbarian Barnett Bart Base Basket Bay Bear Beast Bee Beginus Bell Belt Ben Beret Bernie Big Bigdaddy Biker Bill Billy Bison Black Blade Blake Blank Blaze Blizzard Blue Boar Bob Booger Bottom Bouncer Bowen Boxer Boy Brad Bradley Brain Brandon Brawler Brent Brett Brian British Brittany Brock Brody Brooklyn Brother Brown Bruce Bruiser Bryan Bryant Bryce Bubba Buffalo Bug Buggy Bull Burglar Buster Butcher C Caffeine Cage Cali Camacho Campbell Canadian Canary Cancer Canine Capricorn Captain Carl Carlos Carter Case Casey Cassidy Cat Chameleon Champ Champion Chang Charles Charlie Charlotte Cheater Cheese Chef Chen Chet Chicago Chicken Chief Chimera Chinese Cho Cholo Chris Christian Christina Christopher Chuck City Clarence Clark Claws Cliff Clinton Cloud Clown Coast Cobra Cockroach Coconut Cody Cole Colin Colt Columbus Commander Communist Convict Cooper Cop Corporal Corporate Corpse Cory Cougar Cowboy Coyote Crab Crack Craig Crazed Crazy Criminal Crimson Crocodile Crow Cruiser Crusher Crusty Crystal Curtis Cyborg D Daddy Dallas Damn Dan Danger Daniel Danielson Daring Dark Darrell Dave David Davis Day Deadly Deal Dealer Death Defector Demon Dennis Denver Destroyer Detroit Devil Devin Diamond Dickey Dinosaur Dirty Disaster Diva Doc Doctor Dog Dojo Dominator Don Donald Double Douglas Dragon Drake Dreamer Dublin Dude Duke Durr Dustin Dusty Dwayne Dylan Dynamic Dynamite E Eagle Earl Earp Earth East Eastern Eater Ed Edward Egger 8 18 80 El Electric Elephant 11 Eliminator Elizabeth Emerald Emerson Emily Epic Eric Erik Ethan Evan Evening Executioner Expert Eye Eyed F Faceless Falcon Fallen Familiar Fanboy Fast Father Feline Female Fiend Fierce 15 50 Finch Fink Fire Finisher 5 Flea Fletcher Fly Flying Fool Foot Fort 40 4 14 Fox Franco Frank Freak Freaky Frenchman Fresno Friend Frisco Front Frost Funky Funny Future G Gabe Gabriel Gaming Gangster Garcia Gargoyle Gary Gas Gates Gemini General Genie Genius George Ghost Giant Gibby Gilbert Girl Gladiator Goat God Gold Golden Goldman Gonzalez Good Gordo Gorilla Goth Grabber Graham Grandma Grandpa Grave Gray Great Green Greg Gregory Griffin Grime Grizzly Groovy Gulf Gun Guru Guy H Hacker Hammer Hammett Hannibal Hardcore Harris Harry Hat Hawk Heart Heather Heavenly Heavy Henry Herbert Hernandez Hero Hideous Hill Hippo Hitman Hockey Hogg Holiday Holly Hollywood Homer Home Hood Hooligan Hornet Horse Horsemen Hosoqai Hotstuff Howard Hubert Hugh Hundred Hunter Hustler Hustlin' I Ian Icon Icy Immortal Indian Indianapolis Indy Iron Irritating J Jack Jackie Jacksonville Jacob Jade Jaguar Jake James Jane Japanese Jared Jason Jay Jefe Jeff Jeffrey Jen Jennifer Jeremy Jerry Jesse Jessica Jester Jet Jim Jimmy Jin Job Joe Joel John Johnny Johnson Joker Jonathan Jones Jordan Jose Joseph Josh Joshua Juan Judge Judo Jun Just Justice Justin K Kabal Kang Kano Karate Kareem Katelynn Keith Ken Kendall Kendo Kenneth Kent Kevin Kid Killer Kimberly King Kirk Kisser Kitty Kline Knight Kobayashi Kong Korean Kowalczyk Kurt Kyle L Ladiesman Lance Land Larry LasVegas Lassiter Laura Lauren Ledesma Lee Legend Lenny Leo Leon Leonard Leonardo Lewis Lex Liam Libra Lightning Lilith Lillian Lion Lisa Little Log Loki Long LongBeach Lopez Lord LosAngeles Louisville Love Lovecraft Lover Luchador Lucifer Luger Lui Luis Lumpy Lunatic Lurking Luthor M Machine Macho Mack Macleod Madison Madman Maggie Magic Majestic Maker Malcolm Male Mall Mamba Man Maniac Manly Mantis Marcus Marge Mark Marko Marshall Martin Martinez Marty Master Mastodon Matador Matsuda Matsumoto Matt Matthew Maverick Max Maximus McCarthy McDonald McGregor Mean Mechanic Mega Megan Melissa Member Memphis Men Mercer Mercury Metal Meticulous Mexican Miami Michael Michelle Mick Mike Miles Miller Mime Mini Miss Mitchell Model Mohammad Mommy Money Monk Monkey Monster Montana Moore Morgan Morning Morris Mortal Mosquito Mother Motor Mountie Mouse Mr. Mrs. Ms. Mummy Murphy Muscle Mutant Mystical N Nashville Nate Nathan Nathaniel Natural Navajo Nelson Nerd Nero New NewYork Nice Nicholas Nick Nicole Night Nightmare 9 19 90 Ninja Nitro Noah North Northern Nose Nurse Nut O Oak Octopus Of Ogre Old Oliver Olympian Omega 1 Online Oozing Opal Ophiuchus Orange Otaku Outlaw Owen Ox P Pacific Page Pain Palmer Panda Panther Park Parker Pastor Patch Pathetic Pathological Patrick Patriot Patriotic Paul Peanut Pedro Peltier Penguin People Perez Perry Peter Phantom Phenom Philadelphia Phillip Philly Phoenix Pierre Pine Pinky Pirate Pisces Platinum Playboy Player Poker Polar Pow Powell Power President Prince Princess Principal Pristine Pro Prodigy Professional Professor Prototype Prune Psycho Puma Punks Purple Q Queen Quinn Quitter R Rabid Rachel Raiden Rain Ralston Ram Ramirez Randy Rat Rattle Raymond Real Reaper Rebecca Recluse Recto Red Reese Regime Renegade Reptile Rhino Ricardo Richard Richardson Rick Riley Ring Rio Rivera Rivers Rob Robert Robinson Rocker Rocky Rod Rodriguez Ronald Ronin Rookie Rooster Roy Ruby Rude Russ Russian Ryan S Sack Sacramento Sagittarius Saint Sakamoto Sam Samoan Samuel Samurai SanAntonio SanFrancisco SanJose Sanchez Sand Santa Santos Sapp Sapphire Sarah Sarge Satin Satoru Savage Savior Scarecrow Scorpio Scorpion Scott Scottish Screaming Sean Sears Seattle Senator Senior Sensation Serbian Sergeant Sergio Serpent Seth 7 17 70 Sexy Shadow Shamownage Shane Shang Shannon Shaolin Shaw Shawn Sheldon Sherrill Shingo Show Shrinker Siberian Side Sikh Silent Silva Silver Simon Sin Sister 6 16 60 Skater Skinner Slate Slopes Small Smasher Smith Smoke Smoking Snake Sniper Snow Soccer Sokolov Soldier Sonya Sophia Soul South Southern Soviet Space Spartan Spectacular Spider Stalker Stallion Star Stephanie Stephen Steve Steven Stick Stinky Storm Storms Straw Street Strong Student Stunt Styles Sub Submission Sue Sullivan Sunshine Superstar Supreme Surfer Surgeon Suzuki Syndicate T Taipan Tank Tarantula Tattooed Taurus Taylor Teacher Technical Ted Teddy Teenager 10 Terror The Thief Thighs Thing 13 30 Thomas Thompson Thousand 3 Thug Thunder Tia Tic Tickler Tiffany Tiger Tiki Timothy Tin Tiny Titan Toc Todd Tokyo Tom Tommy Tony Top Tornado Torres Town Toy Travis Trevor Triple Trouble Troy Tsung Turbo Turner Turtle 12 20 Twin 2 Tyler Tyson U Ugly Ultimate Ultra Unstoppable V Vampire Van Vandiver Vega Vegas Vice Victor Viking Villain Vince Vincent Violet Viper Virgil Virgo Virtual Visor Voodoo W Walken Walker Wall Walter Wandering Warden Warlock Warlord Washington Wasp Water Watson Wayne Web Webmaster Wesley West Western Whiny White Wide Widow Wild Will William Williams Williamson Wilson Witch Wolf Wolverine World Wrestler Wyatt X Xander Y Yamashita Yap Yellow York Yosef Young Youngblood Yuri Z Zachary Zero Zodiac Commentary Name Choices Tag Team Call Name Choices Create-A-Superstar Hometowns Create-A-Superstar mode also allows a handful of locations for each wrestler to be billed from. It is spoken by the ring announcer right before the wrestler's name from the choices above (Example: "Now Entering the ring, From Out of This World: The Superstar!). Afghanistan Amsterdam Alabama: Birmingham, Huntsville, Mobile, Montgomery Alaska: Anchorage Algeria Argentina: Buenos Aires Arizona: Glendale, Mesa, Phoenix, Scottsdale, Tuscon Arkansas: Little Rock, West Memphis Armania Australia: Brisbane, Mebourne, Sidney Austria: Vienna Bangladesh Belgium: Brussles Bolivia Brazil: Belo Horizonte, Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo Bulgaria California: Death Valley, Anaheim, Fresno, Hollywood, Huntington Beach, Long Beach, Los Angeles, Oakland, Rio Linda, Sacramento, San Diego, San Francisco, San Jose, Venice Beach, West Hollywood, "The City of Angels" Cambodia Canada: "Vancouver, British Columbia", "Calgary, Alberta", Montreal, "Windsor, Ontario", Toronto Chad Chile China: Beijing, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Tainjin Colorado: Aurora, Colorado Springs, Denver Columbia: Bogota Connecticut: Fairfield, Greenwich, Hartford Costa Rica: San Jose Croatia Cuba: Havana Czech Republic Delaware: Dover Denmark Dominican Republic Egypt: Alexandria, Cairo El Salvador England: Blackpool, Chelsea, Leeds, London, Manchester Ethiopia Fictional: Avalon, Babylon, Camelot, Chroma City, The City of Atlantis, Deep in the Jungle, Dudleyville, The Edge of Reality, El Dorado, Elysian Fields, The Garden of Eden, Limbo, Mount Olympus, The Nearest Nightclub, No Place in Particular, The Old Country, The Other Side of Darkness, Out of This World, Pangea, Parts Unknown, Shangri-La, Stillwater, The Pits of Hell, Valhalla, Wherever He Wants, Wherever She Wants, Your Darkest Fears Fiji Finland Florida: Celebration, Jacksonville, Miami, Palatka, Sarasota, Tampa France: Grenoble, Paris Georgia: Atlanta, "Bad Street, Atlanta", Austell, Cobb County, Columbus, Gainesville, Marietta, Stone Mountain, Warner Robins Germany: Berlin, Cologne, Frankfurt, Munich Ghana Greece: Athens Guatemala Haiti: Port-Au-Prince Hawaii: Honolulu, Kona Hungary: Budapest Iceland Idaho: Boise Illinois: Chicago India: Bombay, Calcutta Indonesia Indiana: Fort Wayne, Indianapolis Iowa: Des Moines Iran: Tehran Iraq: Baghdad Ireland: Belfast, Dublin Israel Italy: Milan, Rome Jamaica Japan: Osaka, Tokyo, Yamaguchi, The Land of the Rising Sun Jerusalem Jordan Kansas: Kansas City, Wichita Kentuky: Lexington Fayette, Louisville Kenya Laos Lebanon Louisiana: Baton Rouge, New Orleans, Shreveport Madagascar Maine: Westbrook, Augusta Mali Mars Maryland: Baltimore Massachusetts: Boston, West Newbury, Worchester Mexico: Guadalajara, Hidalgo, Mexico City, San Luis Potosi, Tijuana Michigan: Battle Creek, Detroit, Grand Rapids Minnesota: Minneapolis, Robbinsdale, St. Paul Mississippi: Jackson, Pearl River Missouri: Kansas City, St. Louis Montana: Helena Morocco Myanmar Nebraska: Lincoln, Omaha Nepal Nevada: Las Vegas, Reno, Sin City New Hampshire: Concord New Jersey: The Jersey Shore, Asbury Park, Jersey City, Newark, Nutley New Mexico: Albuquerque, Truth or Consequences New York: Brooklyn, Buffalo, Glens Falls, Harlem, Long Island, Manhasset, Manhattan, Mount Sinai, New York, Ozone Park, Queens, Rochester, Yonkers, Wall Street New Zealand Nigeria North Carolina: Cameron, Charlotte, Durham, Greensboro, Pembroke, Raleigh, Sanford, Smithfield North Dakota: Bismarck North Korea Ohio: Akron, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Columbus, Toledo Oklahoma: Edmond, Norman, Oklahoma City, Tulsa, Stillwater Oregon: Portland Pakistan: Lahore Pennsylvania: Allentown, Nesquehoning, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Rhode Island: Providence Romania: "Transylvania" Russia: Moscow, St. Pertersburg, "The Former Soviet Union" Saudi Arabia Scotland: Glasgow Serbia Singapore Somalia South Africa South Carolina: Columbia, Orangeburg South Dakota: Pierre South Korea: Seoul, Pusan Spain: Barcelona, Madrid, Valencia Sri Lanka Switzerland Syria Taipei Taiwan Tanzania Tennessee: Memphis, Nashville Texas: Amarillo, Arlington, Austin, Dallas, Denton, El Paso, Fort Worth, Houston, San Antonio, Silsbee, Victoria Thailand The District of Columbia The Navajo Nation The Amazon The Caribbean The East Side The Great Barrier Reef The Isle of Samoa The Netherlands: Amsterdam The North Pole The North Side The Rocky Mountains The South Side The Sudan The United Kingdom The Virgin Islands: St. Thomas The West Side Time: Another Time, The Bronze Age, The Copper Age, The 80's, The 50's, The Future, The Iron Age, The Machine Age, The Middle Ages, The 90's, The Past, THe Renaissance, The 70's, The Shange Dynasty, The 60's, The Stone Age, The Wild West Turkey Uganda Ukraine Uruguay The Good 'Ole USA The United States of America Main Street, USA Smalltown, USA Utah: Salt Lake City, Sandy Uzbekistan Vatican City Vanezuela Vermont: Montpelier Vietnam: Ho Chi Minh Virginia: Arlington, Charlottesville, Chesapeake, Norfolk, Richmond, Virginia Beach Washington: Aberdeen, Mount Everett, Seattle, Spokane, Tacoma Washington D.C. West Virginia: Charleston, Hanover Wisconson: Green Bay, Madison, Milwaukee Wyoming: Cheyenne Yemen Category:VGCW Information